


BAEkhyun

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: He ruined my bias list, Inspired by exo next door, M/M, Sexual Content, i think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun likes flirting with you by touching you. He thinks it's normal because all the other members do it, and you secretly like it. Rated mature to be safe.Inspired by that scene in EXO next door (ep2) You know what I'm talking about ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got writer's block. Enjoy ;)

"Give it back!"

"Nah" Baekhyun held the box of cookies above his head. You try to pull his arm down, but he moved his arm out of reach. Just to spite you, he puts it on top of the fridge.

"B-but I'm hungry" You give him your signature puppy eyes but it doesn't seem to faze him at all.

"We're having dinner soon, besides, if you keep snacking between meals then you're going to get fat." The older member leans over and traps you against the refrigerator with how close he is. His hand cups your face and he tilts his head to peer into your eyes. His free hand roams your body and his thigh is inbetween your legs. "I won't be able to admire your muscles if you get fat." Letting go of your face, Baekhyun pulls away and gives you a wink. 

~

"Good morning, little dongsaeng"

"Don't call me that" You replied, feeling a bit annoyed. Your hair is tousled from sleeping. The two of you are sharing a bed in the hotel room. A slimmer of sunlight rouses you from your groggy state. The blankets are messy and your arm hangs off of one side of the bed. Your back is turned to him but that doesn't stop Baekhyun from hugging you from behind.

"Don't be like that. I know you love it when I say it~" Baekhyun's hand trails down and dips under your pants. His breath tickles your neck as he moved his hand lower and lower. You stiffen at the sudden contact and struggle against him. The more you struggle, Baekhyun holds you tighter against him. His legs are wrapped around your legs as he toys with you.

"S-stop!" You moan, and somehow break free. Your face is tinted pink from the intimate contact.

"I knew it, you perv. You liked it, didn't you?" 

"Shut up!" You say, as you throw a pillow at his face.

~

D.O, you and Baekhyun are sitting on the couch together. D.O doesn't seem to be paying attention as he absent mindedly stares out the window, completely oblivious to what is going on. 

Baekhyun doesn't tell you about the girl staring at them through binoculars as he pins you down. Maybe he should mess with her....Taking advantage of the current situation to flirt with you, he straddles you, while holding your arms down. 

"Baekhyun, what are you doing?" You say, while struggling against his hold. Your face is flushed as you try to avoid his gaze.

"You." He winks as he grinds against you. 

"Don't look away. I want to see the arousal on your face." Taking one hand away from your wrists, he cups your face and turns it so that you can see his face. 

"Baekhyun...." Ignoring what you have to say, he leans in and despite your protests, presses his lips to yours. You find yourself not being able to close your eyes, and meet his gaze. His eyes look darker than usual and you smell a whiff of....cologne? His hand leaves your arm and presses you harder against him. 

It felt like an eternity until he pulled away for air, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

Behind you, D.O coughs.

"You guys are gross."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not familiar with Korean so I'm sorry if I missed dongsaeng.
> 
> He's ruining my bias list dangit.


End file.
